Spring time Story
by Scootter46
Summary: Ah Spring! A great season, kinda a spring break like story. Read on!
1. Chapter 1 Good Morning

**Hey it's spring! And no, I am not finishing the valantine's story until later! It's on Haitus, anyways, no prologe, read on!**

CHPT1

A lush Spring morning and all the snow has melted...Link awoke to the wind gusting on his house.

"Ahh...What a good night's rest, and wow is it warm outside! I can't wait to see what this place is like in Spring!" He said getting out of his bed, but still in some pajamas.

Link walked casually down the stairs and heard someone knocking on his door, and heard something heavy drop.

"Whoever it is better not ruin my morning..." He said swinging the door open quickly.

"Who'd leave a burlap sack on my front porch? Ugh...well lots of people around here would probably, but why my house?" He bent down and opened the sack and out came Cirno tied up in rope and ductaped at the mouth.

"And of course it's you, and what trouble have you gotten into now?" Link asked as he removed the ductape.

"Well, first I froze Suwako, threw a couple rocks at Lily, and was running through the Scarlet Devil Mansion which got me into trouble with Sakuy- OWW!" Cirno exclaimed.

"Oops, pulled the string the wrong way...anyways, lessen learned, now then let's get you out of that rope..." Link stood her up and with a flick of the wrist while holding the rope it came loose.

"How did you do that?" She said.

"They didn't tie the rope the right way, now then I'm going back inside, bye." Link said shutting the door which was caught be Cirno's foot.

"Did you even here what I did?" Cirno said.

"Yup. I did." Link said opening the door fully.

"And you don't care?" She replied.

"Not one bit" Link said while standing in the door still.

"So, you have no care for what I did?" She said sounding worried slightly.

"Nah, it's spring, why care for anything bad happening?" Link said.

"Spring's the worst..." Cirno said sighing.

"Why? Spring's great! But I do know you are an ice fairy so yeah, I see why you'd hate spring." Link said.

"It's too warm in spring, and besides, I thought you'd be gone by now." Cirno said saddened.

"I'm not going anywhere yet, besides, it's time for breakfest." Link said inviting Cirno in, then they sat and ate.

CHPT1

After breakfest they went outside and sat on the porch and were looking at the sky.

"Spring's my favorite season." Link reapeted himself.

"Yeah, I know that now, but why?" Cirno said as she layed down.

"It warms up until it's not too warm, the flowers bloom and the sun is always shining." Link said as the wind started to gust.

"The sun's ok but really, all the snow's gone, then people get mad at me for making snow at all." Cirno said grunting.

"The snow is great and all, but really I'd rather have it warmer, not extremely hot like summer, but it's nice in spring." Link said edging onto the grass.

"So why are you still here?" Cirno said edgey.

"What do you mean? In Gensokyo?" Link asked and Cirno nodded.

"I want to be here for a while, besides, this place seems like it has plenty of things to do." Link said lying down.

"So you came here for fun?" Cirno said.

"Well, kinda, I would tell you, but it's a long story." Link said.

"Well I'm bored, what do you want to do? Besides, it's wait, 11 am?" Link said laughing.

"Why are you laughing at that?" Cirno said puzzled.

"No wonder you caused that much mischief so early, I was still asleep!" Link said still laughing.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Cirno said trying to change the subject.

"Sure. Where too?" Link said getting up from the ground.

"Anywhere, let's go!" Cirno said happily.

CHPT1

**I'm starting to trail off of prolouges, also expect these up slightly later then usual!**


	2. Chapter 2 Stop thief!

**Next chapter, like I said earlier, expect these late! Read on!**

CHPT2

As the two went strolling through the woods, Link noticed something...

"Why does it seem like nobody's here?" Link said thinking.

"Probably all somewhere else." Cirno said murmuring.

In a matter of minutes after pure silence, someone ran up against Link and ran away yelling at him.

"Move outta the way out of the way already!" The voice trailed off.

"What was that all about?" Cirno said looking at the way the person ran.

"Ah! They stole my bow and boomerang! That little..." Link started running in the direction the villain ran.

"What's so special about a bow and toy? And how do you carry those?" Cirno said as she flew off into Link's direction.

CHPT2

"Ugh, no arrows to stop them and no boomerang to hit them with to confuse them with, gonna have to rely on my elemental attacks, too bad I'm out of practice!" Link said as he broke the fire element and was still keeping pace with the mugger.

"Hey slow down! I can't keep up or see you!" Cirno said as she flew above the trees.

"One shot at this, I think I can get them!" Link said as he shot fire towards the mugger and a tree was suddenly blazing, from the air Cirno was surprised from the shot and quickly froze the tree.

"That was close...too bad I lost them, better start chasing again." Cirno said as she flew down into the forest again.

"Fire in a forest might of been a bad idea... let's try wind!" Link said as he broke the wind element.

"Wind don't fail me now!" He screamed as he made the wind gust towards him from in front of the attacker, which still ran ahead farther, though making a sharp turn to the right.

"How did that happen?" Link said as he kept pace while Cirno flew down and started running too.

"Why'd you set a tree on fire?" Cirno said glaring at Link.

"It annoyed me, just keep running!" Link said sarcastically.

As the two ran up to the attacker they found out the identity of her.

"The witch!" Link said as he took out his sword.

"Great, you found me too bad you two will be running into a wall soon." Marisa said as she sped off into the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"What did she mean by-" Link and Cirno both crashed into the walls.

"Ow..." Cirno said rubbing her head.

CHPT2

They both came up from the ground with lumps on their heads.

"Why do I have to deal with my stuff being stolen and then have to go retreve them by going through a labrynth of some sort..." Link mumbled as he went to the gate.

"Oh great, China's awake for once..." Cirno said angerly.

"What do we do now?" Link said behind a bush.

"Why do you think I'm the one with all the plans? Why don't you have one?" Cirno said angerly.

"You usually have one, but I have a good plan..." Link said casually walking out of the bush through the gate, but Meiling stopped him.

"Who're you? I haven't seen you around before." Meiling said sounding tough.

"You've clearly seen me before right? I've gone through the gate so many times and you let me." Link said.

"So you've snuck in?" Meiling grunted and grabbed Link by the collar.

"Might I add your eyes look positivally beutiful today?" Link said smiling.

Meiling was shocked and put him down gently.

"Y-you think?" Meiling said blushing.

"Yeah, now you go take the day off, I'll do your job! Besides, what really is your name?" Link said smiling still.

"My name's Meiling."She said while running off.

"How did you do that?" Cirno said while coming out from hiding.

"Easy, I charmed my way through,you act innocent and complement them, until they're happy, might not always work but still, it's a great backup plan." Link said getting up from the path.

"You're not going to do her job are you?" Cirno said crossing her arms.

"No way! Why would I want to guard a gate?" Link said as they walked into the mansion.

CHPT2

"I always hate going in here..." Link said looking around.

"Why, can't stand being caught?" Cirno said smirking.

"No, just the probability of death is very high here." Link said sighing.

Marisa came charging down the hall screaming at the two in the lobby.

"Run! Run!" Marisa shouted.

"Well, last time we had to run around in here we had to run from Sakuya, so-" Cirno was interuppted by Link grabbing her shoulder and they all ran from Sakuya.

"Why only us? It seems when I try to retrieve something or go in here I always get chased!" Link said while still running.

"Now's not the time to be saying our life problems just run!" Marisa screamed at him.

"How about bait? Witch, you go that way!" Link said.

"Why me? And I have a name you know!" She said angerly.

"Because you stole stuff from me! Now run to the right!" Link said angerly.

"I'm not listening to you!" Marisa said still angry.

"Alright then." Link said making a sharp turn along with Cirno and they heard a sudden thud from behind them, and Sakuya was back on the chase again.

"Revenge is great." Link said smiling.

CHPT2

"Let's try to loop back around, I see a dead end!" Link said while running still running from Sakuya.

"How long has this been going on anyway?" Cirno said sighing.

"About half an hour." Link said.

They reached the dead end abruptly and then looped around Sakuya, running off the same way the entered.

"So why are we doing this?" Cirno asked while looking behind her.

"To get my stuff back, then I'm getting out of here..." Link replied.

CHPT2

They ran down the hall and Link swooped down to get his boomerang and bow back from Marisa and then sped out of the Mansion.

"I always hate going in there!" Link said panting.

"Let's go home..." Cirno said sighing.

CHPT2

It was dusk and Link was laying down on his couch when something in front of the door caught his eye.

"A letter? Who would tape a letter to my door?" He said tearing open the letter.

"Let's see... 'You and one guest have been invited to a party at the Scarlet Devil Mansion tomorrow at 6 pm.'...Oh great, now I'm going to go there because I'm a nice guy..." Link said sighing and collapsing on the couch.

"Why do I even bother? It may be a party but I've gone in there way to many times and got in trouble, I'd probably be dead by the end of it." He said bored.

"But since I am going, who should I bring?" He said staring at the ceiling.

"If Cirno even sees that I got an invite, she'd want to come with me, Flandre is going to kill me either way, and Meiling would be asleep somewhere, besides, why would I ask anyone else I know?" Link said writing a whole bunch of names and throwing them into a hat.

"There's eight names in here, whatever one I pull out, I'll go with." Link said sighing putting the hat on the coffee table.

"But tomorrow, I'll do that tomorrow." He said drifting to sleep.

CHPT2

**Going to see if I can write two triple crossovers! Read on!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Party

**Party time! Anyways, Summer Season will be in the making. Yes, there is going to be one for each season.**

CHPT3

Link awoke with sun in his eyes, he got out of bed stretching and going down stairs.

"Alright let's pick a name..." He reached into the basket and pulled out a card.

"Wait, Flandre's hosting it...she's going to be too busy!" He said removing the card.

"Ok, let's try again..." Picking another card.

"Cirno." He said as he heard a random "Yes!" from outside, he opened the door and scouted around.

"You know waht, I'm not going anymore to the party...and I might as well move back to Hyrule." He said looking behind him. Cirno came off of the roof and screamed at him.

"Wait what!" She gasped.

"Just kidding! But you're not going with me if you spy on me, besides, you'd probably sneak in anyways." Link said shrugging.

"Will not!" Cirno said stomping the ground.

"See you at the party." Link said closing the door and going back to pick a name.

"Of course the one who I had to do their job for a day..." He said sighing.

"You still did her job?" Cirno said lying down on the floor.

"I promised it, I did so, essentially she owes me. And why are you in my house?" Link said.

"Watching TV, these cartoons are really great!" Cirno said laughing.

"Just don't make a mess, I'll be gone for the day." Link said shutting the door quietly.

"Heh, looks like I'm going to crash a party later!" Cirno said watching the door.

CHPT3

Link strolled to the Scarlet Devil Mansion and went up to Meiling who was as usual, asleep.

"Wake up!" Link screamed as he ran up to her.

"Huh? Oh hey it's you, thanks for doing my job the other day!" Meiling said smiling.

"You aren't surprised? I screamed at the top of my lungs!" He said gasping.

"Not really." She said yawning.

"Anyways, do you want to go to the party later?" Link said showing her the slip.

"Not subtle at all are you? And aren't you going with her?" She pointed behind Link.

"Cirno? Why are you here?" Link said glaring.

"Watching how this all goes down hill." Cirno whispered.

"I don't need your encouragement. Also, why aren't you at my house?" He said.

"If you're through arguing with your girlfriend, it'd be easier for me to work." Meiling exclaimed.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Link shouted at Meiling.

"Yeah I am." Cirno said smiling.

"Cirno, you're stupid if you think we're together." Link said annoyed.

"Well you two are with each other most of the time." Meiling added.

"She invites herself over. I swear, it's like she stalks me!" He said crumpling the paper.

"And I only wanted to go so that I wouldn't be so bored!" He closed his eyes and leaned up against a tree.

"..." Cirno started tearing up.

"Sure cry, it won't make a difference of what I think about you. He said.

"I don't see why you were invited at all." Meiling moved closer to Cirno.

"Flandre has some crush on me, that's all." Link said opening an eye.

"Are you ok?" Meiling said looking at Cirno.

"Yeah..." Cirno said whiping the tears away.

"I'm not interested with going to the party with you, go with her, she's rather fond to you." Meiling said jabbing him.

"Ok..." He fell to the ground.

CHPT3

Back at Link's house, they were sitting at the table.

"You're lucky I didn't burn you to a crisp. Thanks to you, things did spiral downhill!" Link said pounding the table.

"Why did you even go to her? Wait..." Cirno stopped to think.

"What? What's wrong?" Link sat up quickly.

"You like her don't you!" Cirno said smiling.

"Not at all." Link said looking around the room.

"Then how come you went to her when the card didn't even say her name?" She asked him.

"No reason." He said worridly.

"You're worried that I'm going to do something to embarrass you right?" Cirno snickered.

"No." Link said.

"Come on. You can tell me if you like her or not!" Cirno said getting out of her chair.

"Fine...I do like her. J-just don't tell anyone!" Link said moaning.

"So when do we go to the party?" Cirno questioned.

"A few hours. Until then don't annoy me." Link said lying down on the couch.

"Do you know why they have the parties?" Cirno said poking Link in the face.

"Why?" He asked looking at the ceiling

"To honor the celebrities around here." Cirno said sitting back onto the coffee table.

"And how am I a celebrity?" He asked Cirno.

"I dunno, but I know one thing, they have very good food there." Cirno said thinking of the desserts and everyone else having a good time.

"Let me see the card again...wait...7 Pm! It's 6:50! We better get going!" Link pulled Cirno off of the floor.

"Already?" Cirno said running out the door.

CHPT3

"Alright, now we have to go in as a pair." Cirno said smiling at Link.

"No way! Like I would even-" He was silenced by Cirno holding his arm.

"You really are ready to anger me at anytime are you?" Link asked her.

"No, if you don't want to be hurt by Meiling then you'd better go with it." Cirno said snickering.

"Hey, glad to see you two made up." Meiling said smiling at them.

"Kinda." Link said as they went in.

"Wow, they really make this place nice for a party!" He said as they went in.

"So what do you want to do first?" Cirno asked.

"Anything, you name it." Link said sighing.

"Dessert table?" Cirno said looking over to it.

"We just got here. I just want to meet everyone first." Link said smiling.

"Don't you know everyone already?" Cirno said sarcastically.

"I've been exploring, not letting everyone know who I am, and how does everyone know me?" Link said sighing.

"Everyone saw you probably, besides, who cares? It's a party! Let's have fun!" Cirno said pulling Link over to the center of the room, everyone immediatly looked over to him and started whispering to each other.

"Uh...hi there." Link said waving to everyone slowly.

"Who new he'd get stagefright." Cirno said pulling him out of the center of the room.

"Why did you do that?" Link said still looking at everyone.

"You said to do anything, and I did something!" She said smiling.

"I didn't mean make a fool of me! Besides, now everyone think's we're together..." Link said sighing.

"Aren't we already?" Cirno said questioning him.

"Ugh...how stupid are you? You still think I'm doing this because I want to? But still, you force me to go with you." Link said getting red in the face.

"You just do whatever you want at this party I'm not going with you! And don't even think about going with me!" He said leaving the room into the kitchen.

"What are you doing! Don't stir like that! You should be fired!" He heard from the chef.

"You might as well be too if you treat your coworkers like this, let me take over! I cook fantastic!" Link said taking the chef's hat.

"Really? You? Don't make me laugh, a master chef like I, will win against you easy!" She said laughing.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. If you lose I take over for the night." Link said shaking hands with the chef.

CHPT3

"Man this cake is good!" Cirno said eating a slice of cherry cake in one bite.

"Too bad it's almost gone, the chef's having a cook-off in the kitchen with someone." Someone said to Cirno.

"I'm going into the kitchen, maybe I can judge!" Cirno said hurring into the kitchen and swung the doors open.

"Hey Cirno, can't talk now, beating this chef in the competition." Link said mixing the bowl slowly as the chef mixed very swiftly.

"Can I judge?" Cirno asked them.

"Sure, just will take a bit of time, 30 minutes remaining." One of the bakers said.

30 minutes later.

"Alright! Show me what you've made!" Cirno said holding a fork and knife.

"Enjoy the cake, it's definetly better then his cake." Said the chef setting the cake on the table and Cirno took a slice out of the multi layered vanilla frosted strawberry cake.

"It's good I guess, it's not great but it's not bad. Could have been better." Cirno said finishing the slice.

"You just wait until you try his cake, he didn't even make it well! I mean look at it! It looks like someone without talant made it!" The chef said motioning towards Link's cake.

"Try it, trust me, at least I added a secret ingrediant." Link said giving Cirno a slice of his fruit filled strawberry frosted cake.

"Wow! This is great, better then those cookies you made!" Cirno said eating the rest of the slice swiftly.

"There's no way he made a better cake then me!" The chef said taking a bite.

"Urg...nice job..." She said leaving the room.

"Looks like I'm chef for tonight!" Link said snickering.

"Wait, what did you put in the cake as your 'secret ingrediant'?" Cirno asked him.

"I never tell what I put in my cakes, but if you must know, I put in a touch of cinnamin and something else." Link said leaving the kitchen.

"But I thought you were the chef for tonight." Said Cirno.

"Nah, I'm good, besides I don't give my baked goods to a large number of people. And I want to have fun at the party." Link said sighing.

"But I feel something is missing..." He said seeing Cirno eat another slice of cake.

"I'm going, it's not that good of a party even..." Link said going outside of the mansion and waited at the entrance.

"What, can't stand to be with Cirno? The party isn't even half over and you are just waiting to leave." Meiling said walking closer to him.

"Leave me alone, I'm bored as heck and because of her I didn't get to go with you, do you even understand that was her plan all along?" Link said looking at the sky.

"Why aren't you going home?" Meiling asked him.

"I'm too tired to." He said yawning and drifting to sleep.

CHPT3

Link awoke at the Scarlet Devil Mansion gate with a headache, and preasure on his shoulder and he noticed Meiling leaned on him in the middle of the night.

"Aww, look at you two!" Someone said taking a picture.

"Hey!" Link said throwing his boomerang at her and she fell to the ground, he also stole the camera.

"Give back my camera!" She said.

"Go get it then." Link said throwing it into the forest.

"Aaah!" She screamed flying towards it.

"Now, how do I move without waking her up?" Link thought as he moved slowly resting her on a wall, and he went home.

"So? How was last night?" Cirno said as Link opened the door.

"Why are you in my house?" He asked her shuffling to the couch.

"Why were you letting her sleep on you?" Cirno asked him.

"I just fell asleep, she did too." Link said yawning and falling asleep again.

CHPT3

**Done with one, 4 more to finish, I'll finish summer story and then take a break for now.**

**Check out my other stories if you liked this one!**


End file.
